Bedazzled
by Endless Waltz
Summary: Please read and review. Parody of the movie 'Bedazzled'.Tenchi wanted Ayeka to be his, but he didn't have a chance in hell. Or did he? For seven wishes in exchange for his soul, he wants to win over Ayeka, but each wish doesn't come without a price.
1. Enter the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the movie Bedazzled.

(AN: I'm really sorry, but the chapters might be a little short)

She was the woman of his dreams. Tenchi wanted to work as a computer technician in Tokyo, but he never expected to meet someone like her. Tenchi was only 17, but he wanted her to be with him or at the very least notice him. Ayeka was the woman of every mans' dreams. Tenchi was in love the first day of his job at the office and today, he had the courage to try and ask her out. "Hey…Ayeka" he said to her.

"Oh, Tenchi-kun, what do you need?" she asked.

"Well, um, no reason. I just wanted to say hi I guess." He replied.

Oh, okay. Enjoy your lunch Tenchi" she answered walking away.

"Damn" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Masaki, the mainframe reports are missing. You didn't write them up, did you? You are so…" his boss yelled from another room.

"They're in your top drawer. I'm leaving. I'll be back in an hour." He replied as he noticed the report.

Tenchi went by his favorite fast food place. To make his misery worse of his cowardice, he was held up in a huge line. He looked up to the woman at the front arguing with the cashier. "I'm telling you, you're overcharging me 300 yen," Yelled the blue haired woman.

After a while, Tenchi stepped forward. By now, the manager was called out. Tenchi stepped forward and pulled out three coins and said, "Please, it's only 300 yen. I can cover you."

"Oh, thank…you. You know what, I'm paying for him too. What do you want?" she answered thankfully.

After the mess was settled, Tenchi decided to eat lunch with the woman. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ryoko. I didn't catch your name." Ryoko said.

"Oh, I'm Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi replied sorrowfully.

"Come on. We've been sitting here for ten minutes and you haven't said a word. What is it that's wrong?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, you see there's this girl named Ayeka and I'm in love with her. She doesn't know that I exist and I can't muster up the courage to ask her out." He replied.

"I see this all the time. I'm sorry." Ryoko replied.

"But I have a question for you. Why did you make a big deal over 300 yen and then buy me lunch?" Tenchi asked.

"I like to raise some hell from time to time. Wrath is my favorite of the deadly sins. But I think I have an idea for how you can get this woman to go out with you." Ryoko replied. "I just need you to come with me."

"Okay. Just give me a sec." Tenchi said finishing off the last of his lunch. The two walked out the door.

Ryoko took Tenchi to what looked like to be an abandoned night club. He walked in and saw a chair and sat down. Ryoko sat in front of him and said, "Tenchi, I can help you get that Ayeka girl. My names Ryoko and I'm the devil. Let's make ourselves a deal."


	2. First Wish

-Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. What do you people want from me?

"Wait a minute, you're the devil?" Tenchi asked shocked.

"Yep, and I'm here to help you with your women problems." Ryoko replied.

"But, isn't the devil supposed to have horns and claws and look big red and menacing?" Tenchi asked.

"Come on. That is the dumbest thing I've heard. Why would anyone sin if that was all they had waiting for them? Now, if you want to make a deal, let me show you the terms." Ryoko said as a large bundle of stacked papers fell in front of her that she caught.

"What is all of this?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, basically, you get seven wishes and I get your soul after you've used them all. Oh yeah, you can't just use the wishes for anything. You can't just wish that Ayeka will love you. These wishes have to be used to affect you. Are we agreed?" Ryoko asked.

Tenchi put out his hand, but before he could shake her hand, she gave him a flip phone. "What is this?" he asked.

"Well, if you want to make a wish or end one if it's continuous, dial 666 and send. Now, what is your first wish while I'm still here?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, if I expect her to go out with me, first she has to notice me. So, if I could be on TV and she was watching, then she would see me. I wish that I could be on TV." Tenchi said.

"Fame, huh? Okay. That's actually a pretty popular wish. And now you get, FAME" Ryoko said.

Without even moving from his chair, Tenchi found himself in a car going at 85 MPH on a Tokyo highway. Cops were chasing after him. There were about 6 cars in the chase. One of the cars kept yelling for him to stop. "What is going on?" Tenchi wondered.

Ryoko appeared next to him and replied, "Well, you're on a Tokyo highway in a high-speed chase, and you have 2 kilograms of smuggled marijuana in your trunk."

"How is this fame?" Tenchi asked with his foot still on the gas.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? The helicopter above us has you on the 6 o'clock news. Fortunately, they have no clue who you are right now." Ryoko replied.

"But I wanted Ayeka to notice me." Tenchi said.

"She does. She doesn't know who you are yet, but she's watching this right now." Ryoko replied, and she was right. Ayeka was at home watching the news with her friend Nagi.

"Man, the one day that I get off, Kiyone gets to be in the fame and I'm here. Damn." Nagi said angrily.

"Why are you at my house anyway? Just because today is your day off doesn't mean you have to spend your time at my house." Ayeka said.

"Hey, I'm Kiyone's friend, aren't I? Doesn't that make me a guest?" Nagi asked.

"Maybe she's your friend but every time you have a day off, you insist on coming here and freeloading me for all I'm worth." Ayeka replied, but was soon interrupted by Nagi yelling, "What was that?"

Ayeka quickly looked to the screen and saw the car suddenly flying up. "What?"

"I… I just thought I saw someone else in the car. Nah, forget it. That's crazy." Nagi replied.

Back at the chase, Ryoko and Tenchi were flying a few meters in the air. Landing roughly, Ryoko yelled out, "Whee! This is fun Tenchi."

"It may be fun for you since you aren't the one that has half a dozen cops on your tail. And do you really need to be in the car with me? What if people see the devil him, excuse me, herself in this car?" Tenchi asked.

"You know what, Tenchi, you're right. Have a nice wish." Ryoko said as she faded out.

"Wait; at least tell me how to get out of this chase." Tenchi said, but it was too late. Ryoko had already left. "Crap."

Tenchi had brought the chase to the edge of the city. With so many civilians around, Tenchi ended up swerving into a building, knocking both his doors off. The cars stopped as Kiyone and many other officers jumped out and pulled their guns, surrounding the car. "I am officer Kiyone and you are under arrest!" Kiyone said.

Tenchi reached for his flip phone, seeing no other option. But when he tried to reach for it, the police thought he was going for a gun and they started shooting. Tenchi was able to barrel out of the other side of the car. "I hope this works," Tenchi said. With bullets still flying, he dialed "666" and hit send.

Well, there's the first wish. What will happen when Tenchi makes his second wish? Please review.


	3. Second Wish

Hello again. This story is doing very well and I am glad that you've been reading it. There are still 6 wishes to go. Enjoy. And I still don't own jack.

* * *

Tenchi found himself in the sand on a beach in who knows where. He looked and next to him in a beach chair was Ryoko. She was lying back in a skimpy bikini getting tan, with a guy trying to hit on her. "Honey, why do you keep misplacing our ring? Now let's go home." The man said holding out a ring.

"I'm not your wife, so go away you pervert!" Ryoko replied as she dashed his hopes and he walked away. (A/N: This is based on a true occurrence from one of my friends, except it took place at a Renaissance fair without skimpy clothing.)

"Ryoko, what just happened?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh, people have been hitting on me all day. I wonder why?" Ryoko said.

"Do you notice what you're wearing?" Tenchi asked. "And why did you put me on a cop show? I wanted Ayeka to notice me, not think I was a criminal."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about your wish. Or you could have asked me for help. I did give you those wishes." Ryoko replied.

"Fine. Even though you're the devil, you are a woman. What is your suggestion?" Tenchi asked.

Ryoko pulled out a Cosmo. "Well, according to this magazine, which Ayeka also happens to read, women want to see how guys treat other people to know how they'll treat them. You need some responsibility and Ayeka will be all over you. She'll think you're so sweet." She said.

"You know what, that might actually be a good idea. Fine then, I want to be responsible." Tenchi said.

"That's perfect, because the summer is the perfect time for this wish, but I need to tell you something. Your wishes affect reality. When you hit 666, you disappeared. They don't know who you are, but those officers know what you look like, especially Kiyone, Ayeka's friend. Now onto the wish! " Ryoko said as the scenery around them changed.

Ayeka found herself walking through various vendors at a summer festival. With her was her friend Azaka. "You do know that you don't have to come out here for my sake. Just because Kiyone couldn't come doesn't mean I couldn't have had a good time on my own." Ayeka said.

"No, it's no problem. I insist. Besides, Yosho insisted that I escort you." He replied. She didn't rely. She was caught up in seeing a shooting gallery being run by a young man handing out prizes to victors. Ayeka walked up to the booth and asked, "May I have a try, sir?"

"Oh. Sure. That'll be 1,000 yen for 5 bullets. Here you…" Tenchi said, but was interrupted by Ryoko who quickly threw down a 10,000 yen bill and grabbed the gun.

"I'm going to need more bullets, sir." Ryoko said playfully as she grabbed for more bullets. Wooden bullets started flaring out of the gun at high speeds, scaring away a few people. After she promptly ran out of bullets, Tenchi pulled Ryoko away from the booth and whispered, "Ryoko, I wished that I was more responsible. I'm working at a festival booth. And ever since Ayeka came, I've had no feeling in my left leg."

"Oh, that. Well, pull your pant leg up and you'll see." Ryoko said. Tenchi pulled the leg up and saw that his leg was completely missing from a few centimeters below his knee. Ayeka saw this, but had no idea what they were saying.

"Well, as it turns out, last year, you went to America and joined the army, lying about your age, and lost your foreleg acting as a decoy for your fellow soldiers to escape with their lives while you were shot with an AK-47. Now trust me, ask Ayeka to walk with you and go to the river and you will have the time of your life. I knew this wish would work out." Ryoko replied.

Tenchi walked over to Ayeka and asked, "Would you care to walk with me, Ayeka-san?"

"I would love to. Azaka, leave us." Ayeka replied. Azaka quickly followed her order and left as she and Tenchi walked down toward the bay. Ayeka walked still thinking of why he was missing a leg. They found themselves at Tokyo bay on a stretch of cool grass. They both collapsed almost at the same time next to each other. "Um, how exactly did you lose your leg?" Ayeka asked.

"Oh, well, I went over to America a year ago and joined the army. I was sent to the Middle East. I used myself as a decoy and, well, this happened, but my comrades survived at least." Tenchi replied.

The night carried on with the two of them not noticing time. They talked of old times and knew what there was to know about each other. "Oh, you know what, I never asked your name." Ayeka said. Tenchi noticed that Ayeka hadn't noticed him at the office. He wasn't sure if he should tell her his name though.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. I just feel so, strangely warm around you." Ayeka embraced Tenchi. _Finally, I think that I did it. I don't need those other wishes. I have Ayeka. I lost my leg, but that's a small enough price. _

"Do you want to come by my place and grab a drink?" Tenchi asked.

Ayeka and Tenchi were outside his apartment. Tenchi started to turn the key and opened the door. Unexpectedly, a cabbit jumped onto his face. "Daddy, you're home," Said a small girl with blue hair. "Oh, hi miss. I'm Sasami, Tenchi's daughter."

"Tenchi, what is this?" Ayeka asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? A year ago, he adopted me and Ryo-ohki here." Sasami replied. "Come on, play with me and Ryo-ohki."

"I guess I'll just be going now." Ayeka said walking out the door.

"Ayeka, wait…" Tenchi said, but it was too late. She had already left.

"Come on daddy, play with me." Sasami insisted almost pulling at him.

"Okay Sasami, but first I need to make a phone call." Tenchi replied reaching for the flip phone. _When I wanted responsibility, I didn't want a kid. That's the last time I trust her. Oh well, I was so close too. _

Tenchi dialed 666 and hit send.

* * *

This was definitely not my best chapter, but there is much more to come. Another chapter means another wish, so keep reading and maybe do some reviewing. 


	4. Third Wish

Hello. I am on a writing spree because I will be out of the country for a week as of Thursday. If you're lucky, I'll put up another chapter after this before I go, but don't hold your breath. This chapter is easier because I include a person that many of you are familiar with. Anyway, I'm sorry for all the babbling, on with the fic.

* * *

Tenchi found himself on carpet ground. He was in a music store in mid-afternoon. Ryoko was above him wearing headphones and moving with the beat of the music. "Ryoko, you're going to make a scene" Tenchi said.

"This music is just so great. Have a listen." Ryoko said as she put the headphones on Tenchi. He was blasted away by the loud music. He immediately ripped the headphones off his head. "What was that?" Tenchi asked still recovering from the beats.

"Not for the faint of heart apparently. It's a song called Zips done by…" Ryoko began to say.

"We're getting off the point. I took your advice from a magazine she reads and I end up that I adopted a kid and a cat…rabbit…thingy." Tenchi said angrily.

"Well, I was so sure the wish would work. I can't believe that you could get so close only to fail. But I think I know what the problem is. Ayeka hasn't noticed you yet, so if you wish to be…" Ryoko began saying.

"Oh, to be on TV? When I made that wish, I ended up a criminal." Tenchi interrupted.

"Well, your wishes have been kind of vague, so if you were to be more specific with your wishes, you might have a chance. That's why I brought you here. She secretly spends much of her time listening to J-Pop in her office while she doesn't have immediate work. This time, it will work." Ryoko said.

"If this doesn't work, then…" Tenchi said.

"…Then you won't know the first thing about Ayeka and your wishes will be useless to you." Ryoko replied.

"This might actually work. I want to be a J-Pop star so Ayeka will notice me." Tenchi wished.

"That's perfect. Then you'll become the guy you just heard. T. M. Revolution!" Ryoko said. As soon as she had said this, Tenchi, who was now Takanori Nishikawa, was performing onstage in Tokyo with a field of thousands of screaming fans.

_**yamikumo ni osore hiza wo daku**_

_**(Blindly afraid, I hug my knees)**_

_**chigau desho? soko wa warau tokoro**_

_**(This has to be wrong - I should be smiling here)**_

The music kept playing as Ayeka and Kiyone listened from two seats. Kiyone was standing up as Ayeka began to speak. "Thanks for getting me in here Kiyone. I love this guy."

"Hey, it's not a good thing that I could get you in here. I have to work security here for three days. But, I'm pretty lucky. When that drug pusher somehow disappeared, three men got fired. It's all over the press. And we officers who were there only caught a glimpse of the guy and that's all anyone has of him. But if I ever see that unforgettable face again, all hell will break loose on him." Kiyone responded angrily.

"Oh, Kiyone." Ayeka said.

"Yeah?"

"Your friend Nagi, she stays at my house on her days off and makes a slob of herself. How can you have someone like that for a roommate?" Ayeka asked.

"Nagi is a strange one. All she knows is her work. They have to force her to take vacations. Once they even needed a restraining order. But Nagi and I are in different leagues. She is Tokyo's best cop and utterly ruthless when she finds a convict. Many of us are afraid of her, but when she isn't working, she's the slob who was at your house." Kiyone replied. The music stopped as T. M. Revolution was ready to say goodbye.

"Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank you. Goodnight.)" Tenchi said not noticing he was speaking Japanese. He went off-stage and saw Ryoko backstage. "What are you doing here Ryoko?" he asked.

"I like Nishikawa. And to tell you to catch Ayeka before she leaves." Ryoko replied.

"Ryoko, I wanted to be a J-Pop star myself. And where is the _real_ Takanori Nishikawa?" Tenchi asked.

"Don't you like being one Japan's number one singers? And anyway, there's no time for that. Get Ayeka before she leaves. She's out there." Ryoko said pointing to Ayeka's seat. Tenchi hurried to the seat while she was waiting out the rush.

When he got there, he put his hand out and greeted Ayeka. Kiyone noticed him and made eye-contact. Tenchi's mind raced. _She's the one who almost killed me that last time. What if she notices something about me and finds out that I was in that car? Oh, crap. Oh… _Kiyone's voice turned to that almost of a bishonener. "Takanori, I am a big fan of yours."

Other women noticed him and tried charging towards him. They stopped when Kiyone pulled her gun and pointed it at them on one knee. "Now, was there something you needed?" she asked.

"Oh. I just wondered if the lady here wanted to come backstage?" Tenchi asked. Ayeka took him up on the offer. As she began walking behind Tenchi, Kiyone whispered to her, "Be careful."

"I'll be fine." She replied and went off with Tenchi.

She and Tenchi were in his trailer backing a couple drinks and talking of simple things. "Oh, I never formally introduced myself. My name is Ayeka." She said.

"Well, I haven't either. I'm T…" he replied.

"Oh stop. Everyone in Japan knows who you are. Hey, not that I'm complaining, but why did you want me to come with you here?" Ayeka asked.

"Well, I guess you reminded me of someone." He replied.

"An old friend?" Ayeka questioned.

"More like an old love." He replied. He looked at his watch and saw how late it was. "Well, it's really late and we've had a few. You better get going home. If you want, I can call you a taxi."

"No thank you. My apartment is only ten minutes away. I'll be fine." Ayeka replied.

"Oh, and I have an encore tomorrow night, I would like it if you come. You can have any seat or be backstage if you want." Tenchi said.

"Yes, I will. I'll see you tomorrow." Ayeka said with one foot out the door.

"Wait Ayeka. What if I told you that I wasn't really Takanori Nishikawa?" Tenchi asked in a serious tone.

"What?" Ayeka asked surprised.

"You would believe, wouldn't you? You have had too much to drink." He said again in a humorous tone as she laughed and stepped out the door. She was walking away, not knowing that a secret man was taking pictures of her, but never caught her face, He didn't need her face. She needed to be with him to have _him_ ruined.

_Uh. _Tenchi thought with his head leaning back on the couch still drunk. _Can the only way to get Ayeka be to be someone I'm not? I... drank…too…much… _He thought as he fell asleep on the couch.

He awoke startled in the morning when his manger rushed in. "Takanori, what have you done?" He exclaimed.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he asked, "What?"

His manager said as he threw a newspaper on a table in front of him. "This is front page. A man took a picture of a women coming out of your trailer late last night. She was intoxicated and now everyone thinks that you're doing this to take advantage of young women." He said. ."(A/N: Normally, Ayeka wouldn't be called underage, but she is 20 or so and Takanori is 35. Sorry)

"But, I didn't have…" Tenchi began to say as he felt horrid. He covered his mouth and raced to the toilet and began vomiting.

"And you were drinking? You have an encore tonight. Sober up and be on stage in…" his manager said as a stage hand rushed in as Tenchi came out of the toilet.

"Takanori, dozens of press members are coming. You have to be ready. You've really screwed up this time, Takanori." The stage hand said.

"Hold them off as long as you can. All of you. Keep them out of here for as long as you can. Now." Tenchi said as they emptied the trailer.

"Great, I can't see Ayeka or else people will try and say that I'm taking advantage of women. This sucks. I thought that people would like me if I was a star." Tenchi said to himself.

"Takanori, they're going to break down this door if we don't step away. You've got one minute before they get to you." Yelled his manger.

Tenchi sat up against the bottom of the couch. He had only ONE option. "Where is that…here it is." He said as he found his flip-phone.

He dialed 666 and hit send.

Well, for those of you who don't know, the press has harassed Takanori Nishikawa before. They made a false claim that he was having an affair and he had to divorce his wife (Yumi from Puffy AmiYumi) because of it. Anyway, please review. I'll try to put up more before I leave.


	5. Fourth Wish

Hey. I'm back from Korea. I wish I could have stayed longer, with the girls and everything, but then I couldn't update this fic. Anyway, another chapter means another wish. Be forewarned, the chapter's beginning isn't that great, but it's all worth it for the end of the chapter.

* * *

Tenchi found himself in an internet café with Ryoko typing away on the PC in front of him. "Hello again, Tenchi. You're using your wishes pretty quickly. You do know that there's no expiration on them?" she said.

"I know that, but every time I make a wish, something goes wrong. And this time, I almost got mobbed by the press. I mean…" Tenchi said but Ryoko interrupted him.

"Look at that TV over there." She said as Tenchi looked up at the screen. A reporter said _the top story today: Famed singer Takanori Nishikawa was found half-unconscious when press members wished to ask him about scandal rumors. As it turns out, there was an imposter who drugged him with chloroform for two days and he woke up against his couch. Authorities are looking for the imposter using what little description they have. In other news…_

Tenchi stopped paying attention as Ryoko was ready to give him another idea. "Hey, Ryoko, I know that so far your advice for wishes has been crap, but I have no idea now. I'm a little shocked that now I'm wanted for drug trafficking, property damage, grand theft auto, AND being an imposter of a celebrity. I have not a clue anymore." He said.

"Fine. I found a fun idea while I was searching online and I found the perfect thing for you." Ryoko replied turning her monitor around so Tenchi could see. He saw an article with a picture above it of a small group of scientists in lab coats. "These are some of the world's greatest scientific minds. They're working on a way to cure liver cancer or something. I didn't really understand. But their scientific ability is nearly limitless in variety."

"And what is that to me?" Tenchi asked.

"Ayeka is going to see these guys at a press meeting. You could be there." Ryoko replied.

"Oh, and how is that a wish?" Tenchi asked without any hope.

"I mean I can make you one of those scientists. You'll still get to be yourself and you'll get near enough to Ayeka. All you need to do is wish it." Ryoko said.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Tenchi replied.

Tenchi found himself in a lab wearing a lab coat. Members of the press were in front of him. Next to him were his now "fellow" scientists. A woman with strange hair was answering every question with the utmost precision. Tenchi and the other scientists were almost unnoticed. Tenchi saw Ryoko in the corner of the crowd, so he quickly dodged out of the way over to her. "How is this supposed to impress Ayeka? It doesn't look like she's even here." Tenchi whispered.

"She's back behind these marauders. She was invited here." Ryoko said pointing roughly as to where Ayeka was.

"But why would she be at a place like this?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, she was invited because she has friends in high places. Didn't you know that she was rich and had connections with…" Ryoko began saying.

"What! She's rich and famous? Since when? That dashes most of my chances." Tenchi ranted, being careful to keep himself under control.( Although it didn't matter because not only was nobody listening, they didn't even notice him from how fast the questions were flying)

Soon enough, the crowd and Tenchi had calmed down. The crowd began breaking up as Ayeka came into view. Tenchi saw his chance and approached her. He introduced himself, "Hello, Ayeka. Remember me?"

"Tenchi? Wow, I don't believe it. You've been working here in reality. And to think, I once thought you were just a simple office errand boy. But I stopped thinking that long ago." Ayeka replied.

"Well, now you see me here. But there was a reason I was doing that job on the side." Tenchi said.

"And what would that be?" Ayeka asked.

"Well, to be close to you." Tenchi said as feelings flowed through him. But he was soon broken by a girl walking up to him in a lab coat.

"Hey, leave the fraternization for later. You have your single shift with me tonight." The girl said.

"Who are you? Is your father one of the scientists? And why is a twelve year old wearing a lab coat?" Tenchi asked.

"Is my father… how dare you! I'm the leader of this operation you ungrateful vagrant. I am Washu, the greatest mind in the universe! Hahahaha!" Washu chanted as wooden chibi figures popped up on her shoulders chanting, "Washu, you are a genius! Washu you are the greatest!"

"But you're only twelve. How can you be…" Tenchi asked.

"You think I'm twelve? I happen to be fifteen hun… 15 years old. And I'm a whole lot smarter then you. Now, as I was saying, you and I are working the night shift tonight. So let's go. Breaks over and the public is leaving." She said as she began dragging Tenchi away from Ayeka.

"Well, see you Tenchi." Ayeka said leaving as Tenchi felt as if she had slipped through his fingers. He began working into the night with Washu. He couldn't stop thinking that he had basically wasted another wish by doing things his way. His last wishes were. In one way or another, more successful. But then he remembered that he still had a chance to work this wish with romance. He was so straight-forward the last times, and now he might have a chance. But his hopes were to, yet again, be dashed.

"Well, did you think I would just let you slip into my operation under the radar?" Washu asked under her breath as Tenchi faintly heard her. "You are the perfect one for me then. I realized that you just might have a body strong enough. Yes, I think you might just work."

"Um, Washu, you're scaring me. Who are you then really? And what use am I to you?" Tenchi asked.

"Well now, I am looking for the strongest of bodies. You see, I experiment and push human bodies to their ultimate limits. Strength comprehendible to a bull elephant, speed equivalent of NASCAR, and in some cases, life as long lived to be 110. It worked for me. I look 12, but I am 69. Although, every test is not without it's failures. So, do you want me to make you superhuman?" Washu asked.

"Um, I don't know. What do you plan to do to me?" Tenchi asked, but Washu didn't answer. She simply reached for an assortment of needles and other things that only filled Tenchi with fear as she pulled them from the drawer.

"Great. Then let's start that I need to take two pints of blood and need to inject you with the first drug called ZHX4, but it only has a 35 chance of survival. And then, you have to…" Washu stated.

Tenchi didn't say a word. He could barely think. All he could do was run as fast as he could.

"Wait, you can have a cookie after I take the blood. Crap!" Washu said as the chibis popped up on her shoulder. "Wait Washu, use mecha-kani. Use the ultimate weapon!" they said.

"That's a perfect idea. Summon mecha-kani!" she yelled as her voice rang out. Tenchi stopped and silence fell. His legs were frozen in place as the ground below him began to shake. Erupting from the ground was a metallic giant crab. The walls next to it broke due to it's massive size. It had two huge claws that were used probably for crushing human bones. Washu was standing on top of the mechanical giant. "This is mecha-kani, my ultimate creation. It has the power to incapacitate you and still leave your vitals in tact. You will be an experiment whether you're alive or not, but your body will be intact. I will win!" Washu chanted in amazement of herself.

The giant robot crab chased Tenchi down the hall as he knew that stopping (or still running, for that matter) meant death. _I wanted Ayeka to go out with me and now I'm running from a "12" year old on a giant robot crab?_

The crab thrust it's claw down with Tenchi just able to jump forward to dodge it. As the crab neared, Tenchi had to make a life or death chance. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, as he had left his lab coat behind to run faster. _Another wish down the drain. This wasn't much of a wish, just a mistake. _

"That's it! Mecha-kani, take stance." The crab stretched out from either side as the walls were cleared. It turned it's claws forward. "In this stance, mecha-kani will attack you from a forward position. Chance of survival is slim and chance of surviving without permanent incapacitation is none. Attack mecha-kani!" Washu yelled as it began charging toward Tenchi. Tenchi had then hit "666" and pressed send as he disappeared with Washu coming toward him. "What? Where'd he… Wait! Stop mecha-kani! If you run into that wall, we'll…" Washu began yelling, but it was in vain. The pressure blew a kink into mecha-kani, which discharged and exploded. The empty complex was destroyed as Washu lay delusional above the rubble. She had failed and Tenchi was gone.

* * *

Sorry I was gone so long, but I hope I made up for it. 


	6. Fifth Wish

Well, it's good to be back. I hope that I don't end up leaving again for as long as I last did. The story will soon enter a climax nobody suspects. Are you ready for the ultimate climax? Well… you'll have to wait another chapter. For now, another wish.

Tenchi found himself in a 50's style American diner sitting at a boot. It was midday and the sun was shining. He saw Ryoko on traditional skates as she slid down toward him. "Whoa!" she yelled as she slipped and one leg lifted in the air and she fell on her back. Her face just looked up at Tenchi's and blinked.

Tenchi helped her up as she sat down at the booth. "So, did you like being one of the world's greatest minds?" she asked.

"Did I… of course I didn't! That insane woman tried to kill me!" Tenchi yelled quiet enough to not attract attention.

"Well, you got what you wanted. You risked your life instead of someone else's." Ryoko replied.

"What do you think I should do then? If I'm myself, I risk my own life. If I'm a different person, Ayeka will love a different person. What is there left to do?" Tenchi asked putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head oh his turned up hand.

"Well, the new Cosmo came out." Ryoko said as she held a magazine in both hands. Before she could say anything further, Tenchi, out of sheer adrenaline, punched a hole through the center of the magazine.

"I'm tired of that magazine. It's a bunch of materialistic crap just saying about getting better sex lives and living a double-life of lies. And these women are pursuing the "perfect man" and he doesn't…exist…" Tenchi yelled in anger, but soon got an idea. "Ryoko, I've been doing this your and my way this whole time. I need to do this Ayeka's way. Ryoko, I want to be Ayeka's "Mr. Right"."

"Now you get it. And now it gets REALLY fun." Ryoko said as the world around them shifted again.

A black-tie was going on around him. Tenchi was the center of attention for a few people. Tenchi was now suave and gentlemanly. He had become the man Ayeka wanted.

Ayeka was at the other end of the room as Tenchi. She felt out of place, but she was an invited guest and had to enjoy the company. She noticed the laughter coming from the people around Tenchi. She decided to walk over and join the group. Tenchi had succeeded in getting Ayeka's attention in a positive way. Soon enough, his chance came to sweep Ayeka off her feet.

Music began playing. Tenchi extended his arm and asked Ayeka, "Would you like to dance?" The way he said it instantly made Ayeka know that this was the guy she was looking for. Tenchi was everything she wanted but never realized. She kindly accepted. He held her as they danced.

**You can dance, **

**every dance with the guy who gives you an eye. Let him hold you tight. **

**You can smile,**

**Every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight.**

**But don't forget who's taking you home and in who's arms you're gonna be.**

**So darling, save the last dance for me.**

The two danced swaying back and forth, whispering to each other which solidified Ayeka's romance. The music played as Tenchi moved in closer to her. Closer and closer until, their lips met, Tenchi had kissed the woman he loved.

The night went on until the party ended. Then, Tenchi asked, "Ayeka, would you like to come back to my apartment for a drink?"

Ayeka was still in ecstasy from the kiss. "Yes, I would like that Tenchi." She replied.

Tenchi and Ayeka were outside of his apartment. Tenchi began unlocking his door, but he was again doomed, but nothing could even match the devastation he was about to feel. He opened the door for her to go in first (A/N: For any guys reading this, women love it when you do that. For any girls reading this, please don't twist my words and make them controversial.) when a woman jumped out in black lace lingerie and embraced Ayeka unknowingly. "Welcome home, Tenchi my sweet…" the woman noted until she noticed it was Ayeka in her arms. She scrambled over to Tenchi. She had short, black hair and green eyes. She held onto his shoulder.

"So, who is your friend, sweetie?" the woman asked.

"First, tell me who you are!" Ayeka stated strongly.

"Why, I am Sakuya Masaki, Tenchi's wife. Tenchi and I have been married for almost a year now. Would you like to say goodnight?" Sakuya asked innocently, but showing she was proud to be Tenchi's beloved.

"I would love to!" yelled Ayeka furiously as she turned away and began walking. Tenchi went after her yelling, "Ayeka, wait. Please, just wait and…"

Ayeka turned around slowly and, as decisive as she was fast, slapped his face as hard as she could (which is, of course, very hard) and said in almost a whisper, "Tenchi, never speak to me again. I thought you were something and yet it's all just a lie." After those words, she ran away in tears.

Tenchi couldn't bear what had happened. He went inside not even paying attention to Sakuya and sat on his bed. He removed his coat and was profusely sweating. Sakuya hoped on the bed behind him. Tenchi's mind continued to race. From just one wish, everything he had worked for was useless. Ayeka hated him.

His thoughts were completely lost when Sakuya began massaging his shoulders. "Now, don't let that girl bug you. Tenchi, I'm in the mood like a dog is in heat. _Woof." _She whispered in his ear as she began unbuttoning Tenchi's shirt. Tenchi was never much of a pervert, but this took his interest. He knew that he had only one option if he was going to get Ayeka again, but it was the toughest decision he had ever made.

"Um, Sakuya, I really need to make a call. It will only take a second." Tenchi said getting up, but Sakuya got up as well.

"That's fine. I'll get started while you do." Sakuya said. Tenchi didn't know what she meant until he turned around and saw that she had slipped down her black lace lingerie and was only wearing her panties(no, this story will not go any further. No M rating today.) Tenchi knew that he couldn't get distracted, even though his instinct told him to stay.

He turned around again, and his nose bled. He pulled his phone and dialed 666 and hit send.

Sorry for a second there. I didn't want it to develop into anything. Anyway, these last chapters of the story will shake the very fabric of the storyline, and the truth will be revealed behind Tenchi's wishes.


	7. Sixth Wish

Well now, the time is coming. Tenchi finds out the secret to his wishes. The climax comes full circle. The story continues!

* * *

Tenchi found himself sitting at a bar, his head pounding from his mistakes. Ryoko approached him from behind the bar and asked, "So, what can I get you?"

"How can you expect me to drink? It won't help me get Ayeka to stop hating me. It won't cure my pain. I made a mistake. I thought being everything Ayeka wanted would be different, but I ended up married! Why? Ryoko, tell me why you keep doing this to me!" Tenchi raged.

"Look, I can't stop what happens. You make the wishes and I grant them. Maybe you should have read the contact better. Do you know how you get those wishes?" Ryoko asked pulling up the multi-page stacked up contract.

"I know. I gave you my soul and I get seven wishes. So why are you using me by making all these conditions?" Tenchi asked frustrated, but not worrying about his headache

"You don't understand. I do exactly what you wish for. Here on page six, article 4, paragraph three, it states:

Any wishes made by the selected party have recurring effects that use facets of other party(s).

That basically means that you use other people's souls in your wishes." Ryoko replied.

"Wha...what! But, how does that work. I mean…" Tenchi asked confused.

"It's simple. When you wanted to be famous, you used Takanori's soul. When you were on TV, you used Kiyone's soul because she wanted a big case on her list. When you were smart, you used Washu's soul. And Sakuya and Sasami just wanted to be loved and you just ran from them all! But don't worry, because the contract says that when you make your last wish and I get your soul, all memory of the happenings disappears and the world forgets that you were ever alive. You drop off the face o the earth and onto the face of hell. Now, stop running and make your last two wishes." Ryoko replied.

"Well, in that case, I won't use those wishes. I need to get Ayeka to not be mad at me. I'll have to do it on my terms without wishes." Tenchi replied getting up shaking his headache completely. He began walking away as Ryoko yelled back at him, "I like you Tenchi. If you're going to be in hell anyway, you might want to have a friend like me." Tenchi just kept walking and didn't reply.

As he left the bar, he began running. He knew that he had to get Ayeka without using his wishes that he knew now only hurt people. He ran until he found himself at the door to Ayeka's apartment. He knocked frantically, catching his breath. "Ayeka…please…let me…explain…" he huffed.

Ayeka was inside, with a sour look on her face, but she was really almost in tears. "Tenchi, I told you, I never want to see you again." She yelled.

"But, I need to tell you that…" Tenchi began saying as Ayeka yelled as loud as she could.

She yelled, "Go to hell for all I care, Tenchi Masaki!" Tenchi was shocked and heartbroken. He could hardly breath as reality hit him. Ayeka hated him now.

He went an entire week without making a wish or seeing signs of Ryoko. Tenchi didn't go to work; he barely ate, and slept barely. He was filled with misery. All he could do was walk the streets and see other people have fun with there life. He even went to a confessional and the priest couldn't help him. Tenchi had discovered now that his life felt so empty. He felt so alone.

"And this was the scene where two weeks ago, a drug peddler smashed into this building. The building has been painstakingly rebuilt after only two weeks." A reporter said at the scene of the crash from Tenchi's first wish. Tenchi walked from behind the camera, not knowing that he had made a crucial mistake.

Kiyone was sitting at her desk in the police department. She was eating ramen and bored ever since she was sent down to deskwork. She turned on her TV and saw Tenchi. She spat up her ramen in shock and wiped her mouth. "That's him! That's the drug peddler! Wait, calm down Kiyone. Okay, who is the closest to him right now?" she yelled recalling the schedule for patrol that day. "Oh, she's closest to him!" she picked up her radio. "Car 17, repeat, car 17. Nagi, answer."

Nagi picked up the radio. "This is Nagi. What do you need?" she asked.

"Nagi, the man from the drug scene is back near the scene. He is heading north towards 8th street." Kiyone replied as she went on explaining his features. Nagi started up her car and drove as fast as she could going toward Tenchi.

Tenchi was walking, sulking in his misery. The road was lonely until he heard a cop with sirens on. It zoomed down the road as Tenchi barreled away onto the sidewalk, but it didn't keep going. It went down and spun completely. Nagi jumped out from the car and pulled her gun and aimed for Tenchi. "Tenchi Masaki, you're under arrest for drug peddling and property damage!" Nagi yelled.

_This is bad! Wait, I can hit 666 on my phone. I can get Ryoko and get a wish. _Tenchi thought as he quickly turned halfway and pulled for his phone. Nagi, thinking he was going for a weapon, shot him in his back left leg. Tenchi fell to the ground in pain. His phone fell from his pocket and onto the ground. Tenchi continued to yelp and scream in pain. Nagi's partner had come out of the car and asked, "Nagi, is it allowed for you to do that to a…" she said but Nagi retorted, "He might have been going for a weapon! And speaking of which…" Nagi replied as she shot the phone and destroyed it.

_My…my phone. Now I'm as good as dead. _Tenchi thought as Nagi handcuffed his hands behind his back and got him up. Tenchi wailed in more pain. "Nagi, maybe we should remove the…" her partner said.

"Shut up! We'll remove the bullet later!" Nagi yelled putting Tenchi on her back and threw him into the back of the car.

As Nagi got in, she picked up the radio and Kiyone said, "I just found out new information. This is the same guy who impostered and almost scandalized Takanori Nishikawa. His name is Tenchi Masaki. Have you apprehended the criminal?"

"Yes. I am taking him to the station now." Nagi said as she hung it up.

"Shouldn't we tell her that he's been shot?" Nagi's partner asked.

"We can't worry about that now." Nagi said as she closed her door and drove to the station.

After ten unbearable minutes of pain, the car stopped and Nagi pulled Tenchi out of the back. She brought him in and held him by his collar. She continued walking past people who would look and stare until she reached a locked hall. She unlocked it with one hand and opened the door. Inside were four cells. The cells were two on each side and a wall separated the cells next to each other. The only light came from one light bulb from each cell and barred windows in the cells. Nagi unlocked one cell and threw Tenchi in on the ground. "Stay here. Well, you don't have much choice." Nagi said as she closed the barred door and locked it.

Tenchi noticed that there was someone else in his cell. It was a very large black man who approached Tenchi. "Hey, I know who you are, and do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" he said as he grabbed the scared Tenchi.

"No. Please, I have no clue who you are and I don't want to be enemies." Tenchi said backing up.

"Oh, you know who I am and what I want. Now…" the man said as he pulled off his silver ring on his right hand. The illusion fell and the large black man revealed himself to be Washu!

"Now, for the experiment, my lab rat! But first…" Washu said pulling out a scalpel as Tenchi tried running, but only tripped.

"Please, I don't want to die. Please don't…" Tenchi said as pain shot through him. His leg started to feel better. "Huh?" He looked at his leg and saw that it was bandaged where he was shot. Washu held the bullet in her hand.

"Thank you. But why are you here Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"You have to ask that? When I tried to attack with mecha-kani, you disappeared and it crashed into the wall. The building collapsed and destroyed my mecha-kani. When I tried to leave, that cop that threw you in here saw me and almost shot me as well. I was arrested for property damage." Washu replied.

"Well, I really messed up. Washu, you wont believe me if I tell you this, but I sold my soul to the devil. I got seven wishes and I tried to use them to win over a woman. I used 5 of those wishes, one of which was how I appeared, and now my contact with her…the devil is lost. I always found there was a catch and that was what always made me give up. Now, because of one mistake, this girl hates me and I'm in prison. So what am I supposed to do?" Tenchi asked paranoid.

"Well, I don't think you can really sell your soul. The way I see it, it never belongs to you in the first place. God makes you and keeps your soul on a fishhook and pulls it back when you die. You can do what you want, but it still belongs to Him." Washu replied. Tenchi discovered his mistake, but it was all too late.

"By the way, who is this girl you wanted to win over?" Washu asked.

"Oh, her name is Ayeka. She has wonderful…" Tenchi began saying.

"Ayeka? You are talking about Ayeka Jurai? Her father is Yosho Jurai. His net worth is over 450 million dollars!" Washu exclaimed.

"Uh, the more I hear about her fame, the more I think of how hopeless I was. But now my soul belongs to Satan." Tenchi sighed.

"Well, just remember what I told you. You can't sell your soul; it's not yours to begin with." Washu replied.

"But your body is at your disposal. So let's have some experiments!" Washu said pulling out a needle.

"How did you sneak that in?" Tenchi yelled as he ran from her in what little space he had.

Night came quickly. Tenchi was lying on the top of a prison bunk with Washu fast asleep (or so he thought. She could hear if he did anything). He couldn't sleep after all that had happened. "Tenchi…Tenchi…" he heard a faint, familiar voice. He looked out the barred window and saw Ryoko floating in the air. "Since when can you do that?" Tenchi asked. "And how are you here? The phone was destroyed."

"Exactly. That's why I'm here. You should have read the contract. If the messaging device is destroyed, it sends me a signal 6 hours later. It was destroyed around 8 and its 2 am now. So, do you have a wish? I suggest you use it to get out of this place. Do you know how long you go to prison for drug peddling?" Ryoko said.

"Well, there isn't much choice that I have, but first…" Tenchi said as he turned toward Washu. "I know you can hear me. You aren't as bad as I thought you were, but you won't remember me once my wishes are up. Goodbye." He spoke to Ryoko next. "I wish that I was outside of this cell in the place where you stand now." He said as he passed through the wall to where Ryoko was.

Ryoko handed him a card with an address on it. "Here, since your phone was destroyed, meet me here when you want to use your seventh wish." She said as she floated away and disappeared.

_This is it, my final wish. What comes next?" _Tenchi thought as he ran from the station.

* * *

Well, that wasn't that climactic? Who knows what will happen next? And just a side note, Alison in the movie Bedazzled was not famous or rich, but I wanted the adjustment. 


	8. Seventh Wish

This is it. The story has built up all to this. The end comes! "Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee!"

* * *

Tenchi ran toward the address that was on his card. He soon found himself tired as he found an alleyway. He felt like a hobo. He could be sleeping in a bed in his apartment or in a touring trailer as Takanori, or in a luxurious bed in the life of luxury with his past wishes. At least the jail had a bed. Tenchi felt even emptier inside as he picked up a large piece of cardboard and lied on the ground behind a dumpster. As he pulled the cardboard over him, he remembered what Washu had said. The thought tickled his mind as he fell to sleep.

Tenchi awoke with a start. He quickly looked at his watch which read: 11:00 a.m. He shook the sleep from his mind and knew he had to speak of this to Ryoko. He had to give her his answer. He knew that by now, the police had found he was gone. Sounds of police filled the surrounding area as Tenchi could barely move for fear police were near. "Let's check down here!" he heard an officer call. He jumped as fast as he could into the dumpster. He snuck to the other side and peered out to see three officers coming down. They walked closer and closer toward the dumpster until…

"Hey, you, get away from there!" one yelled as Tenchi's blood ran cold. The officer kicked a sleeping hobo. "Don't sleep in alleyways! Sober up and if you want a bed, we got one at the jail, but you'll be staying for a while."

Tenchi was relieved as he took a sigh of relief. The man got up and walked away. "Damn hobos! Let's go. Tenchi isn't here!" the officer said as they all left. Tenchi's relaxation was broken as a garbage truck came and scooped up the dumpster and poured it into the back. _Oh no! They left for this guy. I'll be crushed! _He tried to scramble up, but didn't have time to jump out. He was trapped in the back as the compactor kept coming closer and closer and closer until everything went black. Tenchi was sure now that this must be what death feels like.

But soon, Tenchi shook himself to reality. He was standing idly outside of a warehouse. _What? Where am I?_ He asked to himself as he reached into his pocket. He found a folded up note which read:

_Congratulations, Tenchi. You have just officially died. But, in our contract, you can't die. If you did, your soul might get salvation and go to heaven maybe. So, I gave you the advantage of sending you to the "party", but there is another reason you're here. You'll just have to find that out. _

_Sincerely,_

"_Ryoko" the devil. _

"What does that mean?" Tenchi questioned, but it was soon answered when he saw Nagi and Kiyone patrolling for him. Kiyone saw him and yelled to Nagi, "There he is! Tenchi Masaki, you're under…" but she could say no more as Nagi pulled her gun and began firing at Tenchi without aiming.

"Nagi, what are you doing? He isn't armed. You don't need to kill him!" Kiyone yelled as Tenchi scrambled toward the warehouse entrance.

"See, he's getting away!" Nagi yelled as they ran toward him. Tenchi got through the double doors and threw a nearby broom over the handle. It would stall for only a few seconds. He looked to the wall to his left and saw a door. He opened it to see a flight of stairs. As he began to descend, the door closed.

Nagi tried to open the door, but seeing it was blocked, kicked the door open. She and Nagi entered a dark warehouse, with little lighting, and no doors to be seen.

Tenchi kept descending the stairs as he heard music. He found the stairs ended at a platform. He found at the basement was an out of place office. He entered to find Ryoko. "Oh, have you thought of what to do with your last wish? You know, most of my clients have used their last ones to go out with a bang. I mean, have you ever wondered how Kennedy won the election? That wasn't the mafia, or Owens that killed him, that was me. (Not true, but oh well.)"

"Well, I know what happens to that seventh wish. I won't use it." Tenchi replied.

"I know he's here somewhere, Nagi. Keep your eyes…" Kiyone said with her back to Nagi, but Nagi replied to her by putting her gun to Kiyone's head.

"I'm not here for the sewer rat. I couldn't care less if I tried. This is about me and you." Nagi said. "If I kill you, then I will become a sergeant. You are the only thing in my way."

"Nagi…have you really gotten into such an advent of your job that you'll break the only thing you hold near to you?" Kiyone asked.

"I don't care about police or the law, or even you, my friend. All I care about is me. Now, I'll give you five seconds to make peace with God. Five…" Nagi began saying, but she stopped as she felt three guns on her head. She knew that they were police.

"Nagi, you're under arrest." Kiyone said.

"How could you tell that I wanted to kill you?" asked Nagi being bound with handcuffs.

"Well, all I had was my suspicions, until I had to see what would happen in a situation where you could kill me and pass it off. You see, Tenchi Masaki died an hour ago. He was sleeping in a dumpster and was crushed when he was put in the truck. I had an officer dress like him to lure you in." Kiyone replied as two officers dragged away Nagi. "So, which officer did you use? He was a great look-alike. He almost fooled me."

"Um, Kiyone, we all thought you had hired the guy. We just did our jobs." replied the remaining officer. Kiyone was speechless.

"What?" she yelled.

"What? What do you mean you won't use your seven wishes?" Ryoko sternly asked. "You don't get this, do you? I gave you seven wishes on the terms that once they were all used, I would get your soul. Look, if your going to be in hell, then you might want a friend like me."

"That's the thing. That night that I was in prison, I realized not only my manipulation, but I saw how empty my life was. But even then, a friend helped me out. I learned that you can't just throw away your soul, because it all goes back to the same place. I need to use what I got. All my life, I wanted to be better looking or smarter or charming. I just hoped that someone could wave a magic wand and make it all happen, but it just doesn't work that way." Tenchi replied with a smile on his face.

"Well then, I wanted to slip into something more evil, but I'll have to 'work with what I've got'!" Ryoko yelled as the room around the two disappeared and was replaced with endless fields and pits of fire below them. Tenchi dwindled on a small area of rock as Ryoko took a demonic form over 100 times her normal size. "Now, make your wish, or forever burn in hell!" Ryoko yelled.

"Wait…wait. I have a wish. I wish…that Ayeka could have a happy life. I wished it, so do it already!" Tenchi yelled.

"Ugh…" Ryoko sighed as she knocked Tenchi into the pits of fire as Tenchi yelled in fear.

He landed without noticing it. Above him, he saw stunning architecture in the ceiling painted with various images. "Am I in heaven? Or is this really hell?" Tenchi asked not entirely clear-headed.

"Lord No." said a familiar voice. He looked up to see Ryoko in a business suit and mini mini-skirt. "This is the courthouse. I'm meeting some clients for lunch. Now, get up."

"Wait, but my wishes? I thought I fell into hell." Tenchi asked getting up.

"Hell? No, that's just novelties. Basically the Universal Studios tour of hell." She replied.

"But, the agreement was I get seven wishes and my soul belongs to you and you cast me into the seventh circle of hell, right?" Tenchi asked, but not complaining that he was alive on earth.

"You should have read the contract. Section 14, paragraph 3, sentence four: Acts of Benevolence." She replied. Tenchi was still confused. "Ugh. Basically, if you commit one selfless act with your wishes, our agreement is null and void. And, like your soul coming to me, no time has passed and nobody remembers anything you did with your wishes." Ryoko said.

"But I still don't understand. Who are you even? What is this world and why do I seem to matter…" Tenchi said trying to question reality itself.

"Tenchi," retorted Ryoko. "That thing you said isn't too far off. Take a look. Good and evil, they aren't that separate. What it really comes down to in the end, is you. You don't have to look hard for heaven and hell. They're right here on earth."

Tenchi stood there bedazzled (lol) at what she had said. He thought only for a moment before Ryoko asked, "Now, isn't there someone you wanted to go out with back at the office?"

Tenchi didn't even reply. He was out the door as soon as he remembered it. He had a newfound chance with Ayeka. He just had to have the courage to ask her out.

Tenchi was gasping for breath as he reached his office building. Ayeka was about to leave when he asked her catching his breath, "Ayeka, I'm sorry I'm so blunt, but I want to get to know you better. Would you like to get a cup of coffee or something?"

"Oh, Tenchi, that is sweet of you, but I'm seeing someone already." Ayeka responded. Tenchi was shocked and mortified. His shock didn't last as he calmly responded, "And a lucky man he is to have you, but if anything happens, keep in touch."

"Will do, Tenchi." She replied walking out. Tenchi soon did the same and he began walking home.

As he walked, Ryoko appeared beside him. "What do you want now?" Tenchi asked. "I wasted my time even trying to get her to love me. She was seeing someone the whole time."

"Well, that doesn't mean you don't love her. It just means she isn't that 'one' that you just might find." Ryoko replied.

"But, I gave her up because she was seeing someone else." Tenchi replied solemnly.

"Yep. That's love for you, doing the best for them. Anyway, unless you want seven more wishes, my business with you is done. And no, I wasn't lying. I did like you." Ryoko said as she started floating in the air.

"Well, to be honest, you're the best friend I've ever had. So please don't go." Tenchi said trying to grab her.

"Don't get gushy. I'm the devil. I have a tight schedule to run. Besides, my role with you is done. It's up to the big guy now." Ryoko replied.

"Wait, before you go, what is God like?" Tenchi asked.

"Ugh. They always ask the devil what God is like." Ryoko said.

"Well, most people think you're a demon with horns and a forked tongue. What is the other guy like?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, I might as well say. God isn't some old guy with white hair and a beard. In fact, to contrary belief, he's a young guy. You'll meet him someday. I guess all is not as it seems. It's up to him now. Bye." Ryoko said disappearing.

Tenchi was about to walk up his stairs when he saw a moving van. A woman fumbled down the stairs. Boxes that she was carrying followed. Tenchi rushed and caught her as she landed in one arm. Her skin was as tan as he'd seen before. She looked him in the eyes as he just smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." She said getting to her feet. "Hi, I'm the new neighbor Mihoshi."

Tenchi stood there with a strange feeling. "Oh, it's okay. I'm Tenchi. Did you want me to show you around since you're new here?"

"Um, sure. That'd be great." Mihoshi replied as Tenchi helped her to move in that day.

Time passed, memories were made and lost, and neighborly turned to friendly and progressed to romance. A year had passed and Tenchi had gotten a new job and never thought of Ayeka again. He had someone new in his life. It was a girl named Mihoshi.

He held her close as they walked down through the park. They walked past a woman playing chess with a young, black man. The woman eyed the couple and said, "Ah, young love. It's so great, isn't it? Oh right…" the woman said moving a piece. "Checkmate!"

"What? Ryoko, you cheated, didn't you?" the man asked sternly.

"Hey, you're going to win Armageddon. Can't I at least win a chess game?" Ryoko asked.

Tenchi and Mihoshi continued walking until he stopped. He broke away from her, got on one knee, and opened a red box he had pulled out from his pocket. Inside was a diamond ring. Mihoshi started to cry from happiness and hugged him. His past was gone. The future was ahead of them.

_All's well that ends well.

* * *

_

Thank you all. From your reviews, this has become my number one story. Even if I had only 10 readers, I still would have written it all for you. Unfortunately, this story is a pale imitation to the actual movie. Make sure you watch Bedazzled again as soon as you can. Remember, let the good times roll.


End file.
